Street Fighter
by Ganon
Summary: The story has been significantly improved since the last version. Tells the story of the first Street Fighter game.
1. Prologue: Ansatsuken

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any characters in this story, or much else about it...this applies to whole story.  
  
Prologue: Ansatsuken  
  
It was a quiet early morning. A powerful martial arts master practiced the arts he created. Some martial artists may have recognized his style to have been Shotokan Karate. However, his style was a style designed to kill. The man practiced Ansatsuken.  
The man was Goutetsu, creator of the Hadou, Shoryu, Tatsumaki, and Shun Goku Satsu. Goutetsu had set up a huge metal barrier in a room in his house in Japan. He focused all his attention and chi into his hands. "Hadou-ken!" he screamed, as a translucent yellow ball fired at the barrier. The barrier dented greatly, almost ripping itself from the ceiling. Goutetsu charged invisible chi into his right hand and walked over to the barrier. "Shoryu-ken!" he screamed, jumping and delivering a twisting uppercut. The barrier dented more, so that the structure was sagging. Goutetsu charged chi into his right foot. "Tatsumaki-Senpuu-Kyaku!" he screamed, twisting clockwise with his foot outstretched, toes facing up to the ceiling. The momentum brought him into the air, hitting the barrier. The barrier fell.  
Goutetsu began to work on fixing the barrier.  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Goutetsu walked up to the metal barrier. Goutetsu charged his chi for three whole minutes. He focused on his soul, his chi, and emptied his head. Holding out his arms, Goutetsu used his chi to propel him forward, his left knee bent so his left foot touched his right knee, right leg supporting him. His left arm was clenched at his hip, right arm bent so his hand was near his face, hand open. He touched the barrier with both hands, and charged his chi into the barrier. His world turned completely white, as Goutetsu unleashed a flurry of Crouching Strong Punches (straight, armed punches while crouching with the right hand) at the barrier. Goutetsu hit the barrier about fifteen times, and each hit made blue sparks appear at various plaches on the target.  
The barrier standed no chance against the Shun Goku Satsu, the most powerful Ansatsuken move.  
  
Fifteen years passed, and Goutetsu's hair became gray, he grew a beard, and wore a bandana, and he took on two students, Akuma and his brother Gouken. Near the beginning of their training, Akuma seemed to be the stronger, but Gouken soon emerged and overtook Akuma.   
"Spar!" yelled Goutetsu on one day of training.  
Akuma jumped up and did a Roundhouse Kick to Gouken's head. Gouken blocked with his arm, and used a Shoryu-ken to knock Akuma out of the air. Akuma hit the floor of the training area, and stood back up. He punched to Gouken's face, spinning and delivering a Roundhouse Kick. Gouken fell, but leapt back up, firing a Hadou-ken. Akuma ducked, and the two engaged in trading punches, all blocked. Gouken finally landed an uppercut on Akuma's chin. "Break!" shouted Goutetsu.   
Gouken sat on the floor to rest, but Akuma, oblivious to all around him, kicked Gouken in the face. Gouken retaliated by doing another uppercut to Akuma's chin. Goutetsu rushed in and held the two apart. "Calm down! Both of you!" he yelled.  
Akuma slept uneasily that night, feeling guilty, yet frustrated. Soon, the two students graduated Goutetsu's training, and went off to develop their own fighting styles. Gouken decided to use a toned-down version of Ansatsuken, using moves not designed to kill. Akuma, however, continued practicing the traditional style.   
One day, while Akuma trained intensely, something awoke within him, something Goutetsu had told him about. The Killing Intent awoke, and a symbol in kanji burned itself into Akuma's back. Akuma's eyes reddened, and he donned a black gi, his hair like flame. The Killing Intent made Akuma ruthless, and much more powerful.  
  
Eventually, as Gouken grew to be a powerful man, with a beard and a bald patch on his head, and the "Mu" symbol on his back, a friend of his gave him a young baby boy for unknown reasons. She told him the boy was named Ryu. Gouken raised Ryu, and, when Ryu was nine, a sixteen-year-old named Dan Hibiki, who was one-half Japanese, born in Hong Kong. Dan had come to the dojo of Gouken to be trained, to avenge the death of a man named Go Hibiki, his father, who a man from Thailand named Sagat had killed. 


	2. Chapter One: Gouken's Legacy

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
Chapter One: Gouken's Legacy  
  
Dan Hibiki soon left Gouken's dojo, and Gouken didn't try to convince him to stay, because Gouken had detected too much hatred for Sagat in Dan's heart. Dan began to develop his Saikyoryu martial arts style (based on the teaching of Gouken), and Dan began to wear a pink gi.  
Gouken began to train Ryu when Ryu was seventeen, and took a on an American pupil, named Ken Masters, though Ken was three-quarters Japanese and one-quarter American. Ken had been sent to Japan to learn discipline under Gouken. Ken was six months younger than Ryu, and was sixteen. Ryu and Ken were both very good, better than Dan, but Ryu was better, and Ken realized it. Ken decided to wear a red gi, so he would stand out more than Ryu.  
Soon, Akuma came to visit Gouken.  
"Nice to see you, Akuma. It's been so long," said Gouken, bowing. Akuma walked in the door. Gouken noticed something very different about Akuma.   
"Nice to see you, too, brother," responded Akuma. Akuma walked around the house. Akuma noticed Ryu walking around, talking to Gouken's daughter. "Who is that?"  
Gouken looked up. "Oh, that is Ryu; I raised him since he was little. He is now my student. He is talking to my daughter. Ryu, come over here. Bring her too. Ken, I'd like you to meet my brother!"  
"Ken?!" said Akuma.  
"Another of my pupils," replied Gouken.  
"Akuma, this is my pupil and adopted son, Ryu," said Gouken.  
"Nice too meet you," said Akuma.  
"And you, sir," said Ryu skeptically.  
"My daughter..." said Gouken.  
"A pleasure," said Akuma.  
"Nice to meet you," said Gouken's daughter.  
"And my pupil Ken," said Gouken.  
"Nice to meet you," said Ken. Ken simply bowed.  
Akuma joined the others for lunch, then left.  
  
Ryu was sparring with Ken when the telephone rang, when Ryu was twenty-one.  
"Yes, I understand," said Gouken. "Thank you. It's alright." Gouken hung up the phone.  
"What was it, Sensei?" asked Ryu.  
"Master Goutetsu has died. They don't know the cause of yet."  
  
The previous day.  
"It's nice to see you, Akuma!" said Goutetsu.  
"I would like to challenge you, Master Goutetsu."  
"That's fine Akuma!"  
"I would like to test my strength."  
The two battled, two great powers clashing, until Goutetsu noticed something strange about Akuma. "That's the Evil Intent!"   
Now, the Shun Goku Satsu was made for killing, and it made killing humans very perilous. The user could die using it as well, if he was not prepared. Akuma performed the move on Goutetsu. Akuma dragged Goutetsu's soul to Hell. The demons in Hell attacked Goutetsu, battering him, and Akuma was among them, delivering Crouching Strong Punches. Akuma was prepared for this, and avoided the demons. Fifteen hits were all it took, as Goutetsu laid on the ground, his soul kept in Hell.  
Master Goutetsu, practitioner of Ansatsuken, had died. 


	3. Chapter Two: It All Comes Together

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
Chapter 2: It All Comes Together  
  
Ryu was twenty-one years old when Goutetsu died. Ryu and Ken trained for one and one-half years more before Gouken proposed an idea to them. It is early 1987.  
"You are both fine young men. You both are strong, and disciplined in your training. Ryu...Ken...I propose that you both participate in the Street Fighter Tournament," said Gouken.   
"The Street Fighter Tournament?" asked Ken.  
"The Street Fighter Tournament is a fighting tournament held for the first time this year. It is being held by the Emperor of Muay Thai, Sagat. Competitors will travel to five countries to find the champion. The format is best-of-three rounds. The winner will be hailed 'King of the Hill'. I am confident that one of you can win," said Gouken. "I have also been informed that my friend Retsu will be entering the tournament."  
"I will begin training right away, sir," said Ryu.  
"I'm...not so sure..." said Ken. "I mean, the US Martial Arts Championship is being held this year, and, well, I'd like to participate."  
"Are you sure about this, Ken?" asked Gouken.  
After a long pause, Ken replied, "...Yes...I am sure..."  
And so the two fighters began training. After three more months, Ken took off on a plane back to the United States of America, hoping to win the US Martial Arts Championship.   
However, Ryu stayed and trained.  
  
Joe was thinking about what would happen in three months. The Street Fighter Tournament was coming up, and Joe had signed up. He was Champion of the state he lived in, what was he worried about? Joe had entered to test his skills as a practitioner of Kickboxing. Joe believed he needed to assure himself. He smiled.  
Whoever he faced was in for some trouble.  
  
Three months later, Ryu took off for the United States of America, to fight his first match in the Street Fighter Tournament. 


	4. Chapter Three: Street Fighter

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
Chapter Three: Street Fighter  
  
The plane landed in warm Sacramento, California, United States of America. Ryu took his baggage, and checked in at a hotel that the tournament provided. The arena for the fight was to be an abandoned train yard. No one was to watch the fight. The fight would be held in two days.  
Ryu stayed in the hotel, and relaxed. He watched television, had room service, and practiced chi breathing exercises. Ryu meditated and concentrated on tomorrow's fight. He would be fighting the Kickboxing Champion of California, named Joe.   
When the day of the fight came, only three people arrived at the fighting area: Joe, Ryu, and the referee. Ryu wore a white headband, red gloves, red shoes, a white gi, and a black belt. Ryu was about average height, with reddish-brown hair. Joe stood about one and a half inches taller than Ryu, with blonde hair, red pants held by a normal (not martial arts) belt, and gray shoes. The referee repeated the rules. The fight would end when either competitor was knocked out, or the time of about thirty seconds ran up. If the time ran out, then the referee would decide the winner. The rounds would be played best-of-three.  
The referee told the competitors to prepare for the fight. Ryu calmed his breathing, and Joe took a swig of water from his water bottle. "ROUND 1," said the referee. Ryu walked to the center of the "ring", and Joe...jumped there. The referee shouted, out of nowhere, "Fight!"  
Joe jumped at Ryu, and screamed, "Power!" Joe spun and kicked, and Ryu was hit. Ryu flew back, and landed on the ground, kicking up dust. That kick really hurt him, but Ryu got right back up, and charged Joe. Ryu jumped and dodged several low attacks, managing to land a few kicks on Joe. Ryu landed and hit Joe with a Jab, but Joe retaliated with a Jab. Ryu ducked another Jab, then jumped and hit Joe with another kick. Ryu realized that Joe couldn't stand up to Ryu's air attacks!  
Joe came back with a Stomach Punch, but Ryu blocked it. Ryu cupped his hands at his hip, and thrust them forward. With a yell, a yellow ball of chi flew at Joe, knocking him completely unconscious. Ryu raised his hand in victory. The referee stopped the fight, and declared, "RYU WON THE 1ST ROUND."  
As Ryu waited for Joe to recover, Ryu took a look at the surrounding scenery. The clouds were dark, with little light shining through. Ryu could see a skyline of buildings in the distance. Many trains had graffiti, and one had a likeness of the United States of American flag sprayed on it, and next to it, the word, "FUNKY". Joe recovered, Ryu calmed his breathing, and Joe took a swig of his water bottle. "ROUND 2," said the referee. "Fight!"  
This time, Joe pelted Ryu with a barrage of Straight Punches to the face. Ryu blocked most of them, and charged up another Hadou-Ken. This one hit as well, and Joe landed on his back. Joe got up and used a Jab, which Ryu blocked, but then used a Stomach Punch, which Ryu didn't block. Ryu took the hit, and retaliated by trapping Joe near the corner of the ring and attacking from the air. This tactic eventually knocked Joe out.  
"RYU WON THE 2ND ROUND," said the referee. "RYU WON THE FIGHT OVER ENEMY."  
Joe came up, completely bruised, and said, "WHAT STRENGTH!! BUT DON'T FORGET THERE ARE MANY GUYS LIKE YOU ALL OVER THE WORLD."  
Ryu once again raised his fist in victory, then boarded the bus the next day to travel to the site of the next battle. 


	5. Chapter Four: Ryu vs Mike

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
Chapter Four: Ryu vs. Mike  
  
Ryu's bus was very hot, and the ride was long. The trip lasted two days, five hours, and forty minutes. Quite a long ride on a bus. Thankfully, besides the heat, the ride was comfortable, with a few televisions showing movies, and a bathroom at the back of the bus. The ride began in Sacramento, California, passed through Nevada, stopping at Reno, through Utah, stopping at Salt Lake City, through Wyoming with one stop at a rest area, and into South Dakota, finishing the trip at Mount Rushmore.   
Ryu was to fight Mike, the former Heavyweight Boxing Champion. Mike was kicked out of boxing because he killed someone in the ring. Mike had joined the Street Fighter tournament to win money and make a living. He was black, with black hair, about four inches taller than Ryu, wore a short-sleeved red shirt, and wrapped his hands rather than using boxing gloves, obviously to inflict more pain. Mike wore an orange belt, blue jeans, and white-and-red sneakers. The battleground was, of course, quite scenic, because of Mount Rushmore.  
There was to be a three hour rest before the fight. Ryu took this time to work on blocking, and chi-breathing exercises. Mike took this time to get himself psyched up. Before long, "ROUND 1," said the referee. Ryu walked to the center of the ring, and Mike hopped. "FIGHT!" shouted the referee. Mike hopped forward and back, waiting for the opportunity to use his stength. Ryu, however, studied the way Mike moved. It was a rather timid movement. Before long, Ryu began to formulate a plan. Mike eventually walked in, but Ryu ducked down and delivered a Crouching Jab, a quick punch to the midsection. Mike began to punch rapidly, some of them powerful Straight Punches, but Ryu, still crouching, blocked them all. Mike didn't inflict any damage on Ryu whatsoever, and before long, the time ran out. "TIME UP!" shouted the referee. "RYU WON THE 1ST ROUND," said the referee. Mike was bewildered.  
"All right!" shouted Ryu, raising his arm in victory. Mike towled himself down, and Ryu took a few sips of water.  
"ROUND 2," said the referee. Both fighters made their way to the center of the ring. "FIGHT!"  
Mike landed a Jab to Ryu's face. It didn't hurt too much, but Mike began to chain two together, and soon he added a Low Hook to the combination, defeating Ryu quite shortly. Ryu only managed to land a Shoryuken before being knocked out. "ENEMY WON THE 2ND ROUND," said the referee. "Ha ha ha. . . .I'm *sorry*!!" Mike yelled sarcastically, raising his left arm in victory.  
Ryu's nervousness began to rise, as the next round would decide who advanced.   
"ROUND 3," said the referee. Both fighters prepared to finish the fight. "FIGHT!"  
Ryu landed the first blow, a Hadouken, which sent Mike flying back. Mike stood back up, delivering a High Hook, while yelling "Grr-YAH!!" which was less powerful than the Hadouken. Ryu retaliated with a Shoryuken, hitting Mike three times, knocking him out.   
"All right!" Ryu shouted, raising his right arm in victory.  
"RYU WON THE 3RD ROUND," said the referee. "RYU WON THE FIGHT OVER ENEMY."  
Mike, with a bruised left eye from the Hadouken, and a bloody lip from the Shoryuken, came over to Ryu, and said the traditional Street Fighter congratulations, "WHAT STRENGTH!! BUT DON'T FORGET THERE ARE MANY GUYS LIKE YOU ALL OVER THE WORLD."   
Ryu went back to a hotel room in preparation for the next day, in which he would attempt to win some money. 


	6. Chapter Five: Bonus Stage One

Street Fighter  
by Ganon  
Chapter Five: Bonus Stage One  
  
Ryu was flown to Japan, for the chance to win some money. When he got there, he was surprised to see a radio announcer. A large crowd had gathered around, and Ryu was led to a pile of icebricks. A man in a suit and a microphone stood up next to Ryu and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this young man has just defeated two of the United States of America's greatest fighters! He has been given the opportunity to win some money. This young man will be required to break as many icebricks as he can, with a Shuto Strike!  
"Are you ready?" asked the man, speaking to Ryu. Ryu was still unsure of what was happening. He shrugged it off, and took off his gi top and sandals. Ryu struck the icebricks, nine in total, emitting a chi sound. All of the icebricks broke. "Oh. ..YES!" he said, giving a thumbs-up to the man in the suit. The radio announcers went into a frenzy of commentating, and the crowd began to clap. Ryu was informed that he had hit the icebricks with a power of 259 KG. Ryu was awarded 5000 United States of American Dollars.  
Ryu left the arena, and converted the money to ¥ (Yen), and boarded yet another plane. 


End file.
